


A Ruse

by Cinerari



Category: Gun Frontier
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinerari/pseuds/Cinerari
Summary: Harlock and Shinunora come up with a getaway plan.





	A Ruse

**Author's Note:**

> A request-fill for the odd prompt "cosplaying."

Harlock was sure this was the stupidest plan they possibly could have made up. Couldn’t they just shoot everyone? Much easier, in his opinion.

“If we go out there, they’re going to kill us,” Shinunora reminded him as though she could read his mind. “You can’t kill them all, Harlock. I don’t care how good you think you are. Now suck in so I can tie this.”

He did as he was told just to get her to stop insulting him. Pink, so much pink. “I would have looked better in the blue one,” he muttered.

“Well you didn’t fit in the blue one,” she snapped.

It was always nice to push her buttons. “I still look better in this one than you look in your usual dress.”

She tugged hard on the corset, yanking away his breath. Then she quickly tied up the back of his dress, not bothering to take much care in making it look good. He was such a pain in the ass. She hoped he passed out from lack of air. “Now let’s go out there, and keep your head down so we can meet up with Tochiro and not get killed.”

She stepped in front of him to check over her handiwork, licking her thumb to rub off a smudge of dirt on his nose. With her hair tied up and hidden under his hat, she painted a very delicate and feminine picture of a man. She certainly wasn’t used to pants, and the ones she’d taken from the rack of costumes behind the theater were far too itchy for her liking. Harlock pulled his hat down farther over her eyes, much like he wore it.

“I’ll behave,” he smiled. His pink dress was a mess of ruffles, and despite having combed his hair, he still had a bit of a 5 o'clock shadow. This was never going to work. “You look nice though,” he offered. “Almost like a real cowboy. Your skin’s a bit too nice though.”

“Who says I wasn’t already a real cowboy?” she smirked, offering her arm to him. “Unlike you, I am a proper gentleman.”

“Oh goodness, you’re right,” he gasped dramatically as he took hold of her arm. “I may just fall head over heels for you.”

“Oh, be careful, madam.” She grabbed his chin with her gloved hand, turning to face her. “I’m a real killer.”

“Oh, I can certainly believe it.”


End file.
